


Le corps en morceaux

by Phibriza_Hellmaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Generale, One Shot, Song fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phibriza_Hellmaster/pseuds/Phibriza_Hellmaster
Summary: c'est une fic écrite et inspirée par une chanson de dragon force. SONG FIC. Cette fic relate les pensées de Madara et d'Itachi au cours de leur vie.
Kudos: 1





	Le corps en morceaux

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> En gras normal : les paroles de la chanson
> 
> En italique : la traduction
> 
> Entre « guillemets » : les pensées des personnages à différents moments de leur vie.
> 
> Bon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, surtout les fans des Uchiwas.

Auteur : Phibriza Hellmaster  
Béta lectrice : STF  
Genre : Song fic, générale, assez triste.

  
Disclamer : la chanson body breakdown appartient au groupe Dragonforce. Et les personnages et les décors du monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.

  
Note de l'auteur :  
En gras normal : les paroles de la chanson  
En italique : la traduction  
Entre « guillemets » : les pensées des personnages à différents moments de leur vie.  
Bon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, surtout les fans des Uchiwas.

  
LE CORPS EN MORCEAU

  
Silent screams and shattered dreams of what we left at seventeen  
Still lost within the misery and pain that lies inside  
Le silence hurle et a brisé les rêves de ce que nous avons laissé à dix-sept ans  
Toujours perdu dans la misère et la souffrance terrées au plus profond 

  
POV Madara:  
« J'ai touts perdu: mon frère que j'aimais tant, mes meilleurs amis pour un clan d'ingrats qui m'ont chassé de Konoha. Malgré le temps qui passe, ma souffrance et ma rancune sont toujours aussi vives envers le clan Uchiwa et le village de Konoha. »

  
Here alone the fight to breathe still searching for the truth to be  
Blackened by the burning fire held deep inside my mind!  
Ici, seule la lutte pour vivre est encore à la recherche du sens de l'existence  
Noircit par le feu ardent conservé dans mon esprit

  
POV Madara :  
« Depuis que j'ai été chassé du village caché de Konoha, ma vie était devenue une lutte de tous les instants pour ma propre survie. Et je ne suis pas le seul, car Itachi partage malgré lui, le même triste sort que moi. La vie d'un renégat. Seulement à la différence de lui qui est pacifiste convaincus, le feu noir de la vengeance brûle encore ardemment dans mon esprit et dans mon âme. »

  
Far beyond the lost horizon standing on the shore  
Across the seas their hearts will bleed  
This life we're waiting for  
Par delà l'horizon perdu, debout au bord de la falaise   
A travers les mers, leurs cœurs vont saigner cette vie que nous attendons.

  
POV Itachi:  
« Je suis revenu à Konoha après toutes ces années. Ce bon vieux village n'a pas changé après ces 8 années écoulées. J'espère que Sasuke va bien. Il a dû grandir depuis cette fameuse nuit. Maintenant que le vieil Hokage est mort, il faut que ce vieux rat de Danzo sache que je suis toujours en vie. Et que je mettrai ma menace de divulgations d'informations confidentielles sur le village aux nations ennemies, si ce vieux parasite de Danzô ose toucher à un seul cheveu de Sasuke. »

  
Taste the steel, in pain you kneel  
For glory we defend  
Our fallen souls will rise to fight again!  
Goûte à l'acier dans la souffrance, tu t'agenouilles pour l'honneur que l'on défend  
Nos âmes déchues vont se lever pour combattre à nouveau.

  
POV Itachi:  
« Je sert l'Akatsuki depuis que j'ai déserté Konoha. Je ne sers plus le pays du feu ou une nation en particulier. Notre organisation travaille pour ceux qui sollicitent et peuvent payer nos services. »

  
Stay here with me, this night we'll be together  
Future in our hands we'll fight with freedom drawing near  
Reste ici avec moi, cette nuit nous serons ensembles  
Le futur dans nos mains, nous lutterons avec pour but la liberté.

  
POV Madara:  
"Cette nuit, Itachi et moi allons tirer le rideau sur l'histoire du clan Uchiwa. Ça va être propre et sans bavure. Je dois avouer que la demande d'Itachi pour cette mission de génocide tombe bien. Je vais pouvoir régler mes comptes avec ce clan qui m'a lâchement trahi et abandonné. »

  
Stand here with me for we will live forever  
Tonight we stand and face it all  
Tiens- toi ici avec moi, pour vivre pour toujours  
Cette nuit, nous nous dresserons et ferons face à tout.

  
POV Itachi:  
"Cette nuit fera de moi un ignoble assassin, qui aura tué presque tout son clan. Le fait qu'Uchiwa Madara m'assiste pour cette mission me facilite la tâche. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur, que Sasuke ne revient pas de l'entraînement avant que nous ayons fini de liquider tous les membres du clan. »

  
Falling rain will hide the pain that lies beneath the burning flames  
All hope is gone so carry on before the world will fall  
L'averse cachera la douleur qui s'étend sous les flammes ardentes  
Tout espoir est perdu, fais donc attention avant que le monde s'anéantisse.

  
POV Madara :  
« Ame no Kuni, village dans un pays où il peut sans cesse. Mais cette pluie, aussi diluvienne qu'elle soit, n'éteints pas les flammes de ma rancune envers Konoha et le clan Uchiwa. De toute façon, tout espoir est perdu pour ce monde actuel des shinobis, qui est voué à disparaître. »

  
Rise again to die in vain now life can never be the same  
Our own salvation drawing nearer, hear the darkness call  
Lève-toi encore pour mourir en vain, désormais la vie ne sera plus jamais la même  
Notre propre salut se profile de plus en plus, écoute l'appel des ténèbres.

  
POV Itachi :  
« Malgré les traitements de chocs que je prends pour retarder les effets de ma maladie, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à combattre. Je sais que les ténèbres de la mort vont m'appelé bientôt. Mais je tiens malgré tout à mourir en combattant comme un véritable shinobi. Mourir de la main de mon petit frère bien aimée, Sasuke. C'est pour ça que je dois tenir bon jusque là. »

  
Skies are falling, thunder storming stand before the world  
We're banished now to barren wastelands, fight the demon whore  
Les cieux s'effondrent, l'emprise du tonnerre se dresse devant le monde.  
Nous sommes bannis maintenant des terres désertiques, la lutte contre la horde des démons. 

  
POV Itachi :  
"Madara et moi sommes 2 ninjas bannis du village de Konoha. Et la lutte contre les pourritures du monde des shinobis semble être sans fin. Je suis si las de guerre, mais je dois continuer malgré tout pour Sasuke. Oui, pour mon petit frère."

  
Riding on through blackened darkness, cross the endless sands  
We sail away, our victory at hand!  
Chevauche ta monture à travers d'épaissesténèbres, franchit les déserts sans fin.  
Nous voguons au loin, notrevictoire à la main. 

  
POV Madara :  
"J'ai invoqué Kyubi pendant le combat contre Hachirama Senju. Grâce au magenkyo sharingan, je le contrôle parfaitement, et je peux grimper sur sa tête pour faire face aux invocations du chef du clan Senju. La victoire ne peut pas m'échapper."

  
Stay here with me  
Together we'll be stronger  
Side by side we've conquered lands  
And stormed across the seas  
Resteici avec moi, ensemble nous serons plus fort.  
Côte à côte nous avonsprisd'assaut, et conquis des terres par delà les mers.

  
POV Madara :  
" Même si mon frère n'est plus de ce monde, j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours auprès de moi. Comme il l'a toujours été pendant les batailles, que nous avons livrés de son vivant."

  
Die here with me  
We feel this pain no longer  
For now and ever we will be  
Meurs ici avec moi, nous ne ressentons plus cette douleur.  
Pour maintenant et à jamais nous serons.

  
POV Itachi :  
"je suis désolé Sasuke. Ce sera la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Et avec moi, c'est l'insousciance de ton enfance et la vérité qui meurt. Je te laisse une partie de mes pouvoirs, afin de te protèger de Madara. Ainsi, je serais toujours avec toi." 

  
[Chorus:]  
In my heart, in my soul, I am out of control  
Fly across the mountains and towards the distant sun  
Dans mon coeur, dans mon âme, je suis hors de contrôle.  
Vole à travers les montagnes et vers le soleil lointain.

  
POV Madara :  
"La vengeance, ma rancœur, ma tristesse qui se trouve dans mon coeur et dans mon âme, sont hors de contrôle. Ils me permettent d'avoir la force de continuer ma route, et de déplacer des montagnes."

  
Tears evermore we cry like before  
Feel the breakdown of my body - set me free  
éternellement en larmes, nous pleuronscommejadis.  
Ressent la fissure de mon corps.  
Libère-moi.

  
POV Itachi:  
"Maintenant, je peux m'en aller tranquille. Mon corps usé par notre combat ne peut plus continuer à retenir le soufflé de la vie. Je ne serais pas là, malheureusement pour sécher tes larmes. Je te remercie pour la délivrance de cet enfer, où les dirigeants de Konoha m'ont plongé vivant. Prends soin de toi, et sois fort mon petit frère bien aimé."

  
Fin de la fic.


End file.
